fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Doomulus Thai
}} Doomulus Thai (formerly Arisa Pradchaphet) is a member of the Doomuli. She debuted in the Fantendo Now episode A Flash Beorn Our Eyes and later made a end-credit appearance in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. She later had a major role during the events of Just Like Old Friends, which kicked off her character arc. Doomulus Thai is a former human that was forcibly inducted into The Doomuli. She has climbed the ranks of the Doomuli solely in a effort to keep them from invading her home planet of Earth. She is a high commander in the Doomuli, taking orders from Doomulus Prime and Fenrir of the Flame personally. She is best known for her immensely powerful physical attacking style, as well as her complete apathy for her position in the Doomuli, of which is envied by other Doomuli members. Description Doomulus Thai is a grey "skinned" humanoid, an ode to how the Doomuli transformed her into a Doomulus over her original human body. Her bone structure stays mostly the same, although she has swapped out her legs for more advanced ones. She has orange, robot eyes and orange "hair", although this seems only for cosmetic purposes only and is actually a wig. Personality Doomulus Thai is a quiet character that does not does not take prisoners unless told to by Doomulus Prime, who she secretly loathes but can't ever say to his face. She feels like she is at a disadvantage and thus attempts to train her body to it's full, peak potential. Doomulus Thai tries to keep as true to her human roots as possible, having hardly changed her appearance since being inducted into the Doomuli and only ever switching out her legs for more advanced ones to aid her in climbing the Doomuli ladder. Doomulus Thai is notable in that she has complete apathy for what she does. She does not care about her posistion in the grand scheme of things, only that it's high enough to sway Doomulus Prime from taking over the Earth. In actuality, she only does her villainous acts in the name of protecting her home planet from greater evil than herself. She highly values the concept of humanity and it's values. Doomulus Thai mostly focuses on training whenever she can, as she cannot afford to have her spot to be taken over by other people in a attempt to save her home planet. She is unusual among the Doomuli for this very reason, as most of their conquests usually end up being their orignal home planet. Backstory In 1994, Arisa Pradchaphet was abducted by the Doomuli and transformed into a Doomulus. She was then sent to attack Earth but disobeyed orders and managed dispatch quite a couple of seasoned Doomulus before finally being captured. When she was sent to Doomulus Prime, he was impressed by her skill but found her weak for not wanting to conquer Earth and sent her to conquer other planets. Doomulus Prime left Earth alone, intending for Doomulus Thai to take it over as her last trial to becoming a top Doomuli Member. Appearances ''A Flash Beorn Our Eyes Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Just Like Old Friends Beyond Spirituis Doomulus Thai has a brief cameo in ''Beyond Spirituis, in which Doomulus Xyne reports to her about a supersoldier project and how it will involve gathering a few things from Earth. While fearful of the consequences, she allows Xyne to perform this task, with this fear further magnified when Xyne says he could ask Doomulus Prime for a second opinion. Powers and Abilities Doomulus Thai makes use of Muay Thai, a combat style originating in Thailand. This physical and mental discipline which includes combat on shins is known as "the art of eight limbs" because it is characterized by the combined use of fists, elbows, knees, shins, being associated with a good physical preparation that makes a full-contact fighter very efficient. She primarily uses her legs, which have been augmented with replacement legs that she herself swapped. She is quite powerful, able to best a top-ranking Krexxon commander named Relena as well as completely knock Unten unconscious in a single kick. Specific Abilities Forms Hyper Form Doomulus Thai Hyper Form Doomulus Thai is the name of Doomulus Thai's Hyper Mode form, and is only accessible through her specialized Hyper Mode orb. She has yet to discover this mode in canon, although Just Like Old Friends hints she is currently on the path to do so. When activated, her orange hair becomes black like her original human form and she grows four extra pairs of arms, thus finally fulfilling the "Eight Limb Doomuli" nickname that comes from her fighting style of choice. She also sheds much of the jacket that was formerly on her, with it now just around her waist with a golden band. Golden bands are located on her arms, with orbs of Hyper Energy hanging off it similar to Abaddon and Zeitgeist. In this form, she becomes insanely fast and is able to pull off rounds of rapid-fire punches in addition to her blasting kicks. She also becomes increasingly furious when she isn't winning the battle, this feeding into her attacks. She is also able to synthesize her fighting style with Hyper Energy, which allows her to punch spatially through space and time. As such, she can make her kicks and punches appear across the battlefield, although she lacks precise precision when utilizing the Hyper Energy. She also seems to really enjoy fighting in this form, to the point where she doesn't know when to stop when she gets going. This seems to be her primary flaw, although she also shows more of her true emotions in this form, unable to hold anything back, whether that be physically or mentally. When Doomulus Saline first saw this form, she was disgusted by the sight of a Doomulus in Hyper Mode and utilizing power that wasn't from the Doomuli themselves. As such, Doomulus Thai sometimes uses this form to express her freedom from what the Doomuli thinks, as Doomulus Saline is such a strict rule follower. Relationships The Doomuli Doomulus Thai has a fairly high standing in the Doomuli, however she resents her role in the organization but feels that she cannot leave because of her abduction. Although she has conquered several planets in the name of the Doomuli, she does not feel pride from it. Doomulus Rise Doomulus Thai is often paired with Doomulus Rise, of which she has a very light friendship with, although despises his overtly-violent methods. She calls him a "serial killer" as well as often remarking on his edginess, although the two have bonded over the way they are treated by the other Doomuli and Doomulus Thai relies on Doomulus Rise's strength and abilities to keep her in the spot that she currently is, of which she thinks she needs to protect her home planet. Unten Doomulus Thai has a strange relationship with Unten Bluzen so far, as they first meet on Two's feeding planet when he is teaming up with Doomulus Grime to escape the planet. She later recognizes him in Just Like Old Friends and when coming to the aid of Fenrir of the Flame, she kicks him unconscious after remarking that he is "cute", of which Unten immediately questions. Their relationship seems to be somewhat friendly, although this is a possible nod to Unten's role as protector of planet Earth and Thai seeing him as that. Trophy Information Gallery Doomulus_Thai.png|Original art work by DoomulusThaiNew.png|Doomulus Thai in Just Like Old Friends Doomulus Thai (Unten Fighters).png|Doomulus Thai in Unten Fighters Doomulus Thai Bara (Unten Fighters).png|Doomulus Thai's first alt in Unten Fighters Doomulus Thai Human (Unten Fighters).png|Doomulus Thai's DLC alt in Unten Fighters MysteriousWomanWorldTournamentPainted.png|Doomulus Thai as the Mysterious Cloaked Woman in World Tournament DoomulusThaiMK2Painted.png|Doomulus Thai MK 2 Category:Doomuli Members Category:Antagonists Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:The Doomuli